Marzec 2011
Marzec 2011 31 marca 2011 * Około 20 na ul. Ostródzkiej samochód zderzył się z autobusem linii 132, kierowca auta był pijany. * Około 16 u zbiegu ul. Ciołka i Brożka zderzyły się dwa samochody, jednak osoba została ranna. * Około 11 na ul. Postępu motocyklista zderzył się z samochodem osobowym, został przewieziony do szpitala. * Około 11 na ul. Korkowej samochód uderzył w słup, prowadząca pojazd zasłabła za kierownicą. * Wydane zostało pozwolenie na poszerzenie ostatniego odcinka ul. Górczewskiej od pętli tramwajowej do trasy S8. * Przy ul. Batorego 14 odsłonięto kamień upamiętniający znajdującą się tutaj redakcję "Tygodnika Solidarność". * Wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Centrum Nauk Biologiczno-Chemicznych "CENT III" u zbiegu ul. Żwirki i Wigury oraz ul. Miecznikowa. 30 marca 2011 * Około 13 u zbiegu Puławskiej i zderzyły się trzy samochody, należy liczyć się z utrudnieniami. * Wydane zostały pozwolenia na budowę stacji metra C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego oraz C-12 Nowy Świat. * Stołeczny konserwator zabytków zablokował przebudowę przystanków w zespole , za argument podając zagrożenie osuwania się skarpy z kościołem św. Anny. * Na młocińską część placu budowy Mostu Północnego dotarła pierwsza z trzech barek wiozących 63-metrowe przęsła nurtowe przyszłego mostu. * Firma odzieżowa wycofała się z umieszczenia swojej reklamy na murze torów wyścigów konnych wzdłuż ul. Puławskiej, na zamalowanych miejscach pojawiły się już nowe graffiti. * Indyjski koncern motoryzacyjny Tata jest zainteresowany przejęciem Fabryki Samochodów Osobowych na Żeraniu. * Rozpoczęła się renowacja kamienic nr 7 i nr 9 przy ul. Próżnej. * Dzisiaj i jutro, w związku z modernizacją ul. Ruskowy Bród, skorygowaną trasą pojadą autobusy linii 134. 29 marca 2011 * Kilkanaście pierwszych przedsiębiorstw zgłosiło się do przejęcia Stołecznego Przedsiębiorstwa Energetyki Cieplnej. * W tym roku do użytku powinno zostać oddanych przynajmniej 10 kilometrów ścieżek rowerowych. * W dniach 30-31 marca, w związku z modernizacją ul. Ruskowy Bród, skorygowaną trasą pojadą autobusy linii 134. * 16 kwietnia na torze wyścigów konnych Służewiec odbędzie się Misterium Męki Pańskiej. 28 marca 2011 * Około 14 na ul. Grochowskiej motocyklista wpadł pod samochód, zginął na miejscu. * Metro Warszawskie unieważniło przetarg na montaż udogodnień dla niewidomych na stacjach, jedyna zgłoszona firma źle wpłaciła wadium. * Otwarto koperty w przetargu na przebudowę ul. Przyczółkowej na odcinku od do Przekornej. * Wstrzymane zostało malowanie na murze torze wyścigów konnych od strony Puławskiej, część graffiti zostało już jednak zamalowane. * Od 1 kwietnia linia 726 zostanie przekształcona w linię 812. * W kwietniu rozpocznie się remont wiaduktu ul. Traktorzystów nad ul. Cierlicką. 27 marca 2011 * Kenijczyk Sammy Kigen Korir zwyciężył w tegorocznym Półmaratonie Warszawskim. * Mieszkańcy Warszawy zapowiadają bojkot firmy, która chce w miejscu graffiti na murach toru wyścigów konnych umieścić reklamę własnej firmy. * Dzisiaj odbywa się 6. Półmaraton Warszawski, należy liczyć się z tymczasowymi zmianami tras komunikacji miejskiej oraz utrudnieniami w ruchu. * Dzisiaj na placu Defilad odbędzie się koncert "Solidarni z Białorusią". 26 marca 2011 * Internauci w głosowaniu na stronie ZTM oraz na Facebooku zadecydowali, że przebudowanym torowiskiem na Boernerowo pojedzie linia "20", która powstanie z połączenia 13 i 20. * Przebity został tunel kolejowy, który połączy linię kolei radomskiej ze stacją kolejową na lotnisku Okęcie. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego zadecydował, że linia 126 nie będzie już kursować przez ul. Annopol, objazdowa trasa została uznana za stałą. * Z muru toru wyścigów konnych Służewiec zniknie graffiti, zostanie ono zastąpione megareklamą jednej z firm odzieżowych. * Od dzisiaj telewizja TVN Warszawa kończy emisję sygnału telewizyjnego, działać będzie jedynie w Internecie. * Jutro w Śródmieściu odbędzie się 6. Półmaraton Warszawski, należy liczyć się z tymczasowymi zmianami tras komunikacji miejskiej oraz utrudnieniami w ruchu. 25 marca 2011 * Około 20 na Moście Poniatowskiego samochód uderzył w barierki, jego kierowca był pod wpływem alkoholu. * Firmy Solaris i Solbus wygrały przetarg na dostawę 168 nowych autobusów dla Miejskich Zakładów Autobusowych. * Podczas konferencji prasowej Tramwaje Warszawskie zaprezentowały plany remontowe na 2011 rok. * Kolejne domy na Saskiej Kępie zagrożone są wyburzeniem: chodzi o domy przy Walecznych nr 10 oraz przy Drezdeńskiej nr 5. * W tunelu metra między stacjami A-6 Służew i A-7 Wilanowska policja zatrzymała dwóch mieszkańców Gdyni, którzy wykonywali graffiti na stojącym na stacji postojowej wagonie metra. * Rodzina Różyckich odzyskała teren Bazaru Różyckiego. * Najwcześniej w 2014 roku rozpocznie się budowa Szpitala Południowego. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z budową kanalizacji na ul. Mehoffera, zmieniają się trasy linii 126 i 133. * 2 kwietnia rozpocznie się remont torów na Nowowiejskiej oraz alei Niepodległości, jezdnie zostaną zwężone, zmiany dotkną linie 10, 14, 16, 17, 33, 35, 46, 70, 75, 77 i 510, uruchomiona zostanie linia zastępcza Z-3. '''24 marca 2011 * Około 8 u zbiegu i Płowieckiej zderzyły się dwa samochody, należy liczyć się z utrudnieniami. * Z opóźnieniem dotrze do Warszawy przęsło nurtowe Mostu Północnego, nie ma jednak zagrożenia odebrania dofinansowania unijnego. * Zaprezentowany został projekt Galerii Wilanowskiej, centrum handlowego, które powstanie w Miasteczku Wilanów przy ul. Przyczółkowej. * Trwa budowa nowego przystanku w zespole , powstanie on na ul. Powstańców Śląskich w kierunku południowym, ma być gotowy w kwietniu. * Dzisiaj przy ul. Lindego 20, otwarty zostanie kompleks sportowy z pływalnią, halą sportową oraz siłownią i salą fitness. * 30 kwietnia ma zostać otwarta przebudowana trasa tramwajowa wzdłuż ul. Dywizjonu 303. 23 marca 2011 * Około 9 na , na wysokości , zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. * Wydano pozwolenie na budowę szpital pediatrycznego Uniwersytetu Medycznego przy ul. Żwirki i Wigury, budowa ma rozpocząć się jeszcze w tym roku. * Nadal nie ma pozwolenia na budowę trasy tramwajowej przez Most Północny na Tarchomin i Nowodwory. * Miejskie Przedsiębiorstwo Wodociągów i Kanalizacji rozpisało konkurs na projektu płaskorzeźb, które ozdobią nowy budynek Filtrów od strony ul. Raszyńskiej. * W rejonie ulic i Dankowickiej na Młocinach powstanie osiedle Rezydencje Leśne. * Opóźnia się renowacja stacji Warszawa Wschodnia, nie wiadomo, jak wiele uda się wyremontować przed Euro 2012. * Jutro, 24 marca, przy ul. Lindego 20, otwarty zostanie kompleks sportowy z pływalnią, halą sportową oraz siłownią i salą fitness. * Od 25 marca, w związku z budową kanalizacji na ul. Mehoffera, zmienią się trasy autobusów linii 126 i 133. * W kwietniu na pl. Powstańców Warszawy ustawiony zostanie pomnik Napoleona, który odsłonięty zostanie 5 maja. 22 marca 2011 * Właściciel wieżowca Ilmet planuje jego wyburzenie i wybudowanie w tym miejscu nowego, wyższego wieżowca. * Pojawił się pomysł ustawienia na ul. Mysiej pomnika Wolności Słowa. * Straż pożarna wstrzymała budowę nowoczesnego centrum dowodzenia u zbiegu Domaniewskiej i Wołoskiej. * Na budynku przy Kaliskiej 16 odsłonięta została tablica upamiętniająca Zygmunta Puławskiego. 21 marca 2011 * Około 15 u zbiegu Alei Jerozolimskich i ul. Ryżowej zderzyły się dwa samochody, dwie osoby trafiły do szpitala. * Około 7 na pl. Zawiszy zepsuł się tramwaj linii 25, ruch został całkowicie zablokowany. * Magistrat zaakceptował pomysł radnych co do utworzenia skweru 96 Drzew poświęconego ofiarom katastrofy smoleńskiej, jednak lokalizacji przy ul. Inflanckiej sprzeciwiają się lekarze z pobliskiego szpitala. * Projektant Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej, które ma powstać na pl. Defilad, zaproponował wykonanie konstrukcji muzeum w układzie podobnym do mostu. * Wkrótce w willi przy Jakubowskiej 16 ma zostać otwarty nowy lokal kulturalny Dom Funkcjonalny. * Od dzisiaj zamknięta dla ruchu kolejowego jest stacja Warszawa Stadion, w związku z tym zmieniają się rozkłady linii S1 i S2, ponadto na trasie linii 517 pojawił się dodatkowy przystanek: . 20 marca 2011 * Na ul. Kieleckiej zapadła się jezdnia, przyczyną była pęknięta rura wodociągowa. * Podpisana została umowa na koncepcję rekultywacji jeziora Zgorzała. * Zdemontowany został neonowy globus z kamienicy Stoela przy Brackiej 16, w kwietniu zostanie zastąpiony repliką. * Od jutra, 21 marca, zamknięta dla ruchu kolejowego będzie stacja Warszawa Stadion, w związku z tym zmienią się rozkłady linii S1 i S2, ponadto na trasie linii 517 pojawi się dodatkowy przystanek: . 19 marca 2011 * Około 10 u zbiegu Prostej i Żelaznej zderzyły się dwa samochody, jeden z kierowców był pijany. * Metro Warszawskie otrzymało na konferencji MetroRail 2011 nagrodę w kategorii "Najlepiej udoskonalane metro". * Przedstawiciele lokali z Nowego Światu żądają od miasta przedłużenia gwarancji dzierżawy na 59 lat. * Na stronie Zarządu Transportu Miejskiego trwa sonda mająca na celu pomóc zdecydować, jaka linia będzie kursować odremontowaną trasą na Boernerowo: 13 czy 20. * Najwcześniej w 2013 roku rozpocznie się modernizacja ul. Wełnianej. * Dzisiaj wyłączony jest ruch tramwajowy na i Marymonckiej, zmienioną trasą kursują linie 17 i 27, w zamian uruchomiona zostaje linia zastępcza Z-7, powodem jest likwidacja mijanki przy zespole . 18 marca 2011 * Około 15 na ul. Strażackiej jadący z zajezdni autobus wpadł do rowu, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Około 13 na ul. Puławskiej, na wysokości , doszło do awarii autobusu linii 739, na jezdnię wyciekło paliwo. *Trwa przebudowa i renowacja dawnego Biurowca Prezydium Rządu przy ul. Wspólnej 62 na biurowiec. * Pawilonom na tyłach Nowego Światu grozi likwidacja, termin użytkowania tego terenu kończy się w 2012 roku. * Rada Warszawy podniosła opłaty dla przedsiębiorców za zajmowanie pasa drogi. * Rada Warszawy oficjalnie nadała parkowi na Moczydle nazwę Park Moczydełko. * 8 kwietnia na budynku Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego odsłonięta zostanie tablica upamiętniająca Lecha Kaczyńskiego. 17 marca 2011 * Około 19 w al. Jana Pawła II, na wysokości Nowolipek, samochód zderzył się z tramwajem, ruch był zablokowany przez kilkanaście minut. * Około 16 na stacji Warszawa Powiśle pękła szyna, przez dwie godziny pociągu kursowały z dużymi utrudnieniami. * Około 14 u zbiegu al. Jana Pawła II z Nowolipkami motocykl uderzył w samochód, jedna osoba została ranna. * Około 10 w Alejach Jerozolimskich zerwana została trakcja, ruch tramwajów został wstrzymany. * Kościół prawosławny poszukuje działki pod budowę cerkwi na Ursynowie. * Władze Białołęki zapowiadają walkę o uratowanie przebudowy ul. Marywilskiej. * W dniach 19-20 marca wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajowy na i Marymonckiej, zmienioną trasą pojadą linie 17 i 27, w zamian uruchomiona zostanie linia zastępcza Z-7, powodem jest likwidacja mijanki przy zespole . 16 marca 2011 * Około 9 na Grochowskiej przy Jubilerskiej zderzyły się dwa samochody, nie ma informacji o rannych. * O około 100 mln zł drożej kosztować będzie budowa Mostu Północnego, w związku z czym miasto przeznacza na ten cel pieniądze z innych inwestycji: przebudowy Marywilskiej, Łodygowej oraz budowy Trasy Świętokrzyskiej, które zostaną odsunięte w czasie. * Wciąż nie udało się przejąć budynku komunalnego przy ul. Emaliowej 24, może to opóźnić realizację Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy. * Mieszkańcy Wilanowa oraz Starych Jelonek zamierzają walczyć o przywrócenie linii 422 na dawnej trasie. 15 marca 2011 * Około 16 na rondzie Wiatraczna doszło do dwóch kolizji z udziałem tramwajów, obie kolizje spowodowały kilkunastominutowe przestoje w ruchu. * Ocalały neon z dawnego kina Praha zabłyśnie wkrótce na budynku stacji Warszawa Falenica, gdzie znajduje się kawiarnia Stacja Falenica. * Magistrat opóźnia rozpoczęcie przebudowy ul. Marywilskiej, przeciw temu posunięciu protestują mieszkańcy Białołęki. * Na Stadionie Narodowym trwa montaż przezroczystego poszycia dachu nad murawą. * Mieszkańcy okolic ul. Orszady protestują przeciwko ponownemu otwarciu ulicy dla ruchu. * Zespół Szkół Elektronicznych i Licealnych przy ul. Zajączka obchodzi 40-lecie swojego istnienia. * Na terenie Warszawy znajdują się ponad 4 tysiące nielegalnych wysypisk śmieci, ich likwidacji rokrocznie kosztuje kilka milionów złotych. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z budową wjazdu na teren zakładów Procter & Gamble, zawieszone jest funkcjonowanie [[Zespół przystankowy Zabraniecka-Bocznica|przystanku Zabraniecka-Bocznica 01]]. 14 marca 2011 * Około 15 w al. Jana Pawła II, u zbiegu z Grzybowską, zderzyły się dwa tramwaje, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Młodzieżowa Rada Śródmieścia przyłączyła się do pomysłu Forum Rozwoju Warszawy w sprawie utworzenia na uwolnionym po pawilonach terenie między Marszałkowską a Zielną Skweru Sportów Miejskich. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych wydał decyzję środowiskową dla budowy linii tramwajowej wzdłuż przez most Krasińskiego. * Prawdopodobnie mieszkańcy dzielnicy Ursus zadecydują o tym, co zostanie uwzględnione w planie zagospodarowania rejonu Miasteczka Ursus. * Władze Śródmieścia pozwoliły dotychczasowym najemcom pozostać dłużej w Hali Gwardii. 13 marca 2011 * Około 15 na rogu i motocyklista potrącił kobietę z dzieckiem, trzy osoby zostały ranne. * Około 15 w bloku przy ul. Wysockiego 2 wybuchł pożar, jedna osoba zginęła. * Około 10 u zbiegu i zderzyły się dwa samochody, nikomu nic się nie stało. 12 marca 2011 * Mokotowski Dom Kultury "Dorożkarnia" został nagrodzony przez Ministerstwo Edukacji Narodowej tytułem Miejsce Odkrywania Talentów 2010/2011. * Od dzisiaj zwężona jest ul. Wybrzeże Szczecińskie w rejonie placu budowy Stadionu Narodowego. * Od dzisiaj zmieniają się rozkłady wszystkich linii tramwajowych, ponadto obowiązuje nowe nazwy zespołów przystankowych: ''CH Promenada'' (d. Centrum Optyki), ''Tango'' (d. SUPON), ''Lotnisko-Sektory CDE'' (d. Terminal T2), ''Lotnisko-Sektory AB'' (d. Terminal T1), ''Terminal Autobusowy'' (d. Terminal Etiuda) oraz ''Zajezdnia Wola'' (d. DT Wola). * Od dzisiaj trwać będą prace torowe na pl. Unii Lubelskiej, w związku z czym wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajów na Puławskiej i Marszałkowskiej między a Nowowiejską, trasy zmieniają linie 4, 10 i 18, zawieszona zostanie linia 14, uruchomione zostaną linie zastępcze 74 i Z-1. * 21 marca rozpocznie się generalny remont stacji Warszawa Stadion. 11 marca 2011 * Metro Warszawskie rozpisało przetarg na umieszczenie na peronach zabezpieczeń dla niewidomych. * Na ul. Madalińskiego doszło do awarii rury kanalizacyjnej, utrudnienia są niewielkie. * Od jutra, 12 marca, zwężona będzie ul. Wybrzeże Szczecińskie w rejonie placu budowy Stadionu Narodowego. * Od jutra, 12 marca, zmieniają się rozkłady wszystkich linii tramwajowych, ponadto obowiązywać będą nowe nazwy zespołów przystankowych: ''CH Promenada'' (d. Centrum Optyki), ''Tango'' (d. SUPON), ''Lotnisko-Sektory CDE'' (d. Terminal T2), ''Lotnisko-Sektory AB'' (d. Terminal T1), ''Terminal Autobusowy'' (d. Terminal Etiuda) oraz ''Zajezdnia Wola'' (d. DT Wola). * Od jutra, 12 marca, trwać będą prace torowe na pl. Unii Lubelskiej, w związku z czym wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajów na Puławskiej i Marszałkowskiej między a Nowowiejską, trasy zmienią linie 4, 10 i 18, zawieszona zostanie linia 14, uruchomione zostaną linie zastępcze 74 i Z-1. 10 marca 2011 * Około 16 u zbiegu Kraśnickiej i Przecławskiej samochód wpadł do rowu, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Około 7 bus staranował przystanek , nikomu nic się nie stało. * Jeszcze w tym roku rozpocznie się sprzedaż działek na tzw. "serku bielańskim", w rejonie ulic Kasprowicza, oraz Marymonckiej. * Opóźnia się rozpoczęcie budowa przystanku kolejowego Warszawa Niedźwiadek. 9 marca 2011 * Około 11 na ul. Tureckiej spłonął samochód, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Generalna Dyrekcja Dróg Krajowych i Autostrad bardzo negatywnie oceniła jakość nowo wybudowanej Trasy Powązki-Konotopa. * Opóźnia się budowa węzła komunikacyjnego u zbiegu Łopuszańskiej i Alei Jerozolimskich, prawdopodobnie nie uda się go oddać w maju do użytku. * Radni Śródmieścia poparli umieszczenie pomnika Dowborczyków na Wybrzeżu Kościuszkowskim. * Dzwonnica kościoła Nawiedzenia Najświętszej Maryi Panny wymaga pilnego remontu. * Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej chce upamiętnić ofiary katastrofy smoleńskiej skwerem na ul. Inflanckiej, gdzie posadzono by 96 drzew. * Rosną koszty planowanego remontu bulwarów wiślanych, ich renowacja może wynieść nawet 120 mln złotych. * Od 12 marca zmienią się nazwy zespołów przystankowych , , , , i . 8 marca 2011 * Około 15 u zbiegu al. Niepodległości z Nowowiejską wykoleił się tramwaj linii 10, utrudnienia trwały przez około godzinę. * Od 12 marca, wraz z wprowadzeniem zmian objazdowych na ul. Puławskiej, wprowadzone zostaną nowe rozkłady jazdy dla wszystkich linii tramwajowych. 7 marca 2011 * Około 20 wybuchł pożar w jednym z bloków przy ul. Jaktorowskiej, 150 osób zostało ewakuowanych. * Około 8 na Moście Siekierkowskim doszło do karambolu, zakorkowany jest przejazd w kierunku Mokotowa. * Warszawskie uczelnie nie chcą udostępnić akademików na Euro 2012, argumentując to koniecznością zakwaterowania studentów podczas roku akademickiego. * Rząd może zabrać część unijnych dotacji na budowę Mostu Północnego, magistrat odwołuje się. * Na wiosnę rozpocznie się budowa ronda u zbiegu Radiowej i . 6 marca 2011 * Około 20 na stacji metra A-11 Politechnika pseudokibice po Derbach Warszawy wstrzymali ruch pociągów, opóźnienia trwały kilkanaście minut. * Około 10 u zbiegu i Sokolej samochód uderzył w wiadukt kolejowy, jedna osoba została ranna. * Poczta Polska przymierza się do zamknięcia 63 urzędów pocztowych w całej Warszawie, pierwsze mają zniknąć już w czerwcu, zastąpią je agencje pocztowe w sklepach, marketach i na stacjach benzynowych. * Póki co nie będzie przywrócenia rondu Zgrupowania AK "Radosław" dawnej nazwy Babka. * Dzisiaj z placu Defilad pod Sejm przejdzie XII Manifa, należy liczyć się z utrudnieniami, także w kursowaniu komunikacji miejskiej. * Dzisiaj na Stadionie Wojska Polskiego przy ul. Łazienkowskiej odbędą się kolejne Derby Warszawy. 5 marca 2011 * Około 11 na ul. Powstańców Śląskich, u zbiegu z ul. Czumy, zderzyły się trzy auta, jedna osoba została ranna. * Magistrat przejmie budynek dawnego kina Wars na Rynku Nowego Miasta pod siedzibę Teatru Kwadrat w zamian za działkę u zbiegu Długiej i , gdzie deweloper planuje odbudować Pasaż Simonsa. * Od 12 marca remontowane będzie torowisko na Puławskiej i Marszałkowskiej, wyłączony będzie ruch na odcinku od Nowowiejskiej do , trasy zmienią linie 4, 10, 14 i 18, powstaną linie zastępcze 74 i Z-1. 4 marca 2011 * Około 19 u zbiegu i zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została odwieziona do szpitala. * Około 7 u zbiegu Ząbkowskiej z Kawęczyńską autobus zderzył się z dwoma samochodami osobowymi, trzy osoby zostały przewiezione do szpitala. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego zapowiada, że II linia metra będzie budowana równomiernie w obu kierunkach. * VIII Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Władysława IV zostało ogłoszone najlepszym liceum w Warszawie. * W maju z kamienicy z Empikiem na Nowym Świecie mają zniknąć wszystkie banery reklamowe. * Od dzisiaj do remontu zamknięta jest ulica Naczelnikowska między Radzymińską a , na około miesiąc trasy zmieniają linie 138, 140, 170, 338 i N11. 3 marca 2011 * Policja zatrzymała trzy osoby związane z zabójstwem 15-latki z Ursusa, jedna z nich przyznała się do winy. * W związku z kolejnym etapem przebudowy ulicy Toruńskiej zawieszony został przystanek 04, a linia 140 została skierowana na skorygowaną trasę. * Latem wytyczone zostaną nowe buspasy na Radzymińskiej i Górczewskiej, nie będzie za to buspasa na Puławskiej. * Dyrektor Mokotowskiego Domu Kultury "Dorożkarnia", Anna Michalak, została wyróżniona nagrodą Zasłużony dla Warszawy. * Zmarła Irena Kwiatkowska, aktorka filmowa, teatralna i telewizyjna. * Od jutra, 4 marca, do remontu zamknięta zostanie ulica Naczelnikowska między Radzymińską a , na około miesiąc trasy zmienią linie 138, 140, 170, 338 i N11. 2 marca 2011 * Około 20 u zbiegu i zderzyły się dwa samochody, jeden z kierowców był pod wpływem alkoholu. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych wybrał w przetargu na budowę ulicy Nowolazurowej firmę Strabag, która zrealizuje inwestycję za 123 mln złotych. * Jeszcze w tym roku PKP chce sprzedać działki pomiędzy Chmielną, i Alejami Jerozolimskimi. * Mieszkańcy Ochoty chcą walczyć o pozostawienie na dawnych trasach linii 157 i 512. * Ministerstwo Skarbu Państwa zrezygnowało ze sprzedaży wieżowca Intraco. * Magistrat przejął działkę spółdzielni "Świt", która utrudniała budowę wiaduktu przy ulicy Cybernetyki. * Telekomunikacja Polska rozpoczęła budowę swojej nowej siedziby na skraju Warszawy, w Alejach Jerozolimskich 160. * W ścianie remontowanej kamienicy przy ul. Pięknej odkryto obraz Matki Boskiej z Dzieciątkiem. * Rozstrzygnięto przetarg na budowę placu zabaw przy ul. Ledóchowskiej. * 15-letnia dziewczyna została zamordowana w swoim domu w Gołąbkach, najpewniej przez dużo starszego mężczyznę, z którym utrzymywała kontakty seksualne, 1 marca 2011 * Około 12 w alei "Solidarności" kobieta wpadła pod tramwaj linii 23, zginęła na miejscu. * Około 10 na Wale Miedzeszyńskim, na wysokości Algierskiej, zderzyły się trzy samochody, zablokowany został ruch w kierunku Otwocka. * Linia 107, która nosiła tytuł linii autobusowej o największej liczbie przystanków (53), straciła to miano na korzyść linii 125 (53 na trasie objazdowej). * Urząd Miasta zaprasza do wzięcia udziału w konsultacjach na temat rewitalizacji Ogrodu Krasińskich. * Miejskie Przedsiębiorstwo Wodociągów i Kanalizacji rozpisało przetarg na budowę kolektora ściekowego, który połączy dzielnicę Wawer z oczyszczalnią ścieków "Czajka". * Jeszcze w tym roku rozpocznie się budowa bloku komunalnego przy ul. Marywilskiej na Białołęce. * Od dzisiaj obowiązują zmiany w kursowaniu komunikacji miejskiej, zmiany dotknęły linii 107, 111, 116, 130, 141, 164, 182, 210, 218, 301, 365, 382, 415, 422, 502, 505, 514, 515 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1028&l=1), 712, 714, 726 oraz 729 (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=1032&l=1). 03